metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/Sylux X
This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 03:09, January 17, 2014 (UTC). No consensus for promotion. Sylux X running for Adminship for access/Sylux X 3|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 01:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Current tally (FOR SUMMARY ONLY. Tally is not used to determine RfA success.): 0 support, 1 oppose, 1 neutral - 0% I want to assist further, but I am limited due to lack of adminship. I believe I need the extra motivation: this has been a goal of mine since day 1. I just want to be the most helpful person around, and I believe being an Admin will help me achieve those goals. There are less users, and we need to show them that Wikitroid is a valuable source of knowledge to which devotion is worth. With Administrative abilities, I plan on achieving this. -- Sylux X 23:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: Anything I'm needed to. Patrolling, edits, etc. I notice a lack of users lately and I want to pick up the slack. I'm planning on making Wikitroid notable, reputable, and desirable to other members. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: Fixing typos, grammatical mistakes, and false information. In order to have significant contributions, I need the power to do it. This adminship is a granting of ability to me, so I'm going to accelerate my duties by taking adminship on and utilizing it for the benefit of Wikitroid. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I haven't, because I try to respect all users. It appears to have worked. In the future, I simply won't let conflicts happen, simple as that. General comments }} * Links for Sylux X: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support Oppose #'Oppose' - I'm afraid that I must oppose this nomination. As we discussed on IRC, you haven't been active enough recently for me to gauge your fitness to be an administrator. Further, although you have the patroller userright, you haven't been using it despite your recent activity, and patrolling is just as important when you're an admin. Beyond that, there's not much else you talk about here in your RfA that does require admin privileges; you can do almost all of it anyway now. In light of this I am opposing your RfA with the suggestion that you try again when you've been active again for a while (perhaps maybe three or four more months with consistent activity). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:09, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Neutral #'Neutral' - As Lizard said, you kind of fucked up the form of RfA-making. You aren't very active and unless your desire is to close RfCs and RfDs quicker (ahem, AGF needs some votes...) and delete speedy deletes when I tag them, you're out of luck. But, with MG resigning it might be good to get another admin, especially since I am barred from future running. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it.